Green Lantern (John Stewart) (Post-Crisis)
Summary John Stewart is an architect who was selected by the Guardians of the Universe as Hal Jordan's backup after Guy Gardner was seriously injured in a disaster. Although, Jordan objected after seeing that Stewart had a belligerent attitude to authority figures, the Guardians stood by their selection. Over the years he has proven himself to be a valuable and powerful member of the Corps, and sometimes even occasional leader in Hal's absence. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: John Stewart Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Likely in his 40s Classification: Human, Green Lantern Corp Member Powers and Abilities: Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Bestowed by the GL Ring - Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Willpower Manipulation, Energy Manipulation and Absorption, Weapon Creation, Matter Manipulation, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Creation of solid energy constructs, Forcefield Creation, Healing, Time Travel, Hacking, Technological Manipulation, Information Analysis, Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel, Invisibility, Illusion Creation, Can create copies of the ring, Can summon other GLs, Memory Manipulation, Limited Ice Manipulation, Intangibility (must be activated), Limited Reality Warping and Time Manipulation, Resistance against Mind Manipulation and Telepathy, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Can translate nearly any language Attack Potency: Solar System level (His willpower shortly exceeded the limits of his Ring and was able to create a solar system. Comparable to Hal Jordan and Flash) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to other Green Lanterns. Power rings can process events in nano-seconds) Lifting Strength: Stellar (Can move around the mass of a solar system. Should be comparable to the other Green Lanterns, whose constructs can restrain being comparable to Kryptonians) Striking Strength: Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level Stamina: Unknown Range: At least Interplanetary (around 40 AUs) Standard Equipment: GL Ring, GL Power Battery (which is used to recharge the ring and is stored in another reality, however they usually don't carry it around with them) Intelligence: High, skilled tactician and engineer. Years of military experience makes him a skilled hand-to-hand fighter and marksman. Weaknesses: Rings hold a limited charge, and need to be recharged with a power battery every so often, cannot be used without strong enough willpower, if the user has too much fear then they are unable to affect things colored yellow. If the GL loses focus or concentration their power will weaken (this can be accomplished via illusions and telepathic attacks, if said GL is unprepared for such things) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Auto-aura:' A passive ability that activates several enhancements simply by wearing the ring. Grants some increase in durability, regulates temperature and oxygen, allowing the wielder to survive in space. Allows for flight. *'Autoshields:' A forcefield that activates automatically whenever a GL is in danger, independent of their own will. This shield is not as strong as a purpose - created forcefield, however. *'Constructs:' The primary method of usage. The GL rings can create energy constructs that can easily be larger than planets. These are often used as weapons, restraints, or tools. *'Scan:' GL Rings can analyze a target comprehensively, determining its identity, power source, power level, threat level, weaknesses, capabilities, etc. This takes a bit of time to complete, though. Notes: *This profile covers the Post-Crisis version of John Stewart. *Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Respect Thread Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Reality Warpers Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Willpower Users Category:Energy Users Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Lantern Corps Category:Military Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Portal Users Category:Hackers Category:Healers Category:Summoners Category:Telepaths Category:Illusionists Category:Forcefield Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Memory Users Category:Heroes Category:Ice Users Category:Time Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Matter Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Justice League Members Category:Green Lanterns